


What Flavor Is That?

by lionsuicide



Series: Moth To A Flame [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Vomitting, Dominant Gabriel, Gabriel is a bit not good in this, M/M, Submissive Sam, Unsafe Sex, dubcon sex, something feels off, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Gabriel takes Sam home with him.





	What Flavor Is That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have written in one sitting! Over 5000 words for one story! 
> 
> I will be randomly uploading parts to this story. 
> 
> It will be a mixture of rated T for teen, M for Mature or E for Explicit. 
> 
> Explicit stuff willl not be necessary to read. Rated T And M will be because that’s where the plot will lie.

_“Before I go home with you I feel the need to ask, are you a psycho serial killer or something equally hazardous to my health?"_

_“The only effect I’m going to have on your health is exhaustion.”_

He pulls me close and kisses me deep. I moan into the kiss.

We’ve only kissed a few times but I know that I am going to become addicted to it.

“Come on … ‘Jack’. I don’t live to far from here.”

He grabs me by my hand and pulls me gently towards in the direction of his home.

“Are we walking?” I ask him.

“If that’s ok?”

“Yeah nothing wrong with walking. It’s a nice night.” I say, making small talk as I follow him.

“I suppose it is.”

“Do you come to this club often?”

“No.”

“How long have you lived in this area?”

“Not long.”

Well ok then, small talk is a no go I guess. We walk in silence. My hand still wrapped in his.

After about fifteen minutes or so we arrive at a beautiful medium sized house.

I can’t see too much of the house because it the dark but from what I see it is a white or pale yellow home with black shutters on the windows. The windows all have the curtains drawn tightly together.

There is a long driveway that leads to the back of the house and halfway down the driveway is a walk way to get to the front door.

Instead of doing that we walk through the rather large lawn and up the stairs of the porch to the front door.

We walk in through that door after he unlocks it.

The minute it is closed he turns around and slams me hard into the door.

He takes ahold of my hair and pulls my head down and kisses me hard.

This kiss is different from the others.

It’s… I don’t know… passionate, forceful, desperate? I’m not sure how to describe it but I find myself kissing him back just as much as him.

He releases me and turns around abruptly, leaving me gasping for air, confusion in my face as I lean against the front door.

“Follow me.”

I stand against the door for a moment longer.

Heart racing, breathing faster than normal.

_What the hell was that? How can he just kiss me like that and then stop so abruptly._

“You coming?”

I hear from down the hall.

My feet move as if they have a mind of their own. I follow to where I think I heard the voice come from. I enter a room in the very back of the house.

He is laying in the middle of the bed, shirt off, pants unbuttoned, hand in his underwear moving up and down slowly (oh so slowly), and in his mouth is a lollipop.

“Uhm..” I couldn’t think of anything to say. I can only stare.

“Don’t be shy. I don’t bite... well, unless you want me to.”He says around the lollipop.

His finger on his unoccupied hand gently stroking up and down the stick.

I blush lightly.

“What flavor is that?” I blurt out.

“Come over here and find out.”

I take a few more minutes to appreciate the view.

He moans lowly.

My body tenses up in want.

_Why am I standing over here looking when I can be over there on the bed with him looking?_

I walk up to the bed slowly and stop at the foot of it.

My gaze goes from the lollipop, to his chest, and finally to the hand in down his pants.

This man was oddly beautiful.

His body, by society's standards, are not beautiful; A slight pudginess in his mid section, scars scattered across his upper body, and a medium sized birth mark on his hip.

It should have been a turn off.

Looking at all the deformities in that man but it wasn’t.

He looks weak and fragile underneath his clothes but a voice in my head screams that he’s not.

He moans again just a bit louder.

As much as I want to jump into bed and get on with the main event, something keeps me from doing so.

I want to look a bit more.

I want to study his body from where I’m standing before I get up close and personal.

The hand in his pants goes just a fraction faster.

I glance up into his eyes for a moment. We lock eyes.

In his eyes I see a whirlwind of emotions as cliche as it sounds.

Lust obviously being the most obvious. Wariness following close behind lust.

_I wonder how many lovers walked out on him because of his body underneath the clothes?_

I climb on top of the bed and crawl over him.

I look down into his golden eyes. He is beautiful to me.

I lean down to kiss his lips lightly. It is a strange kiss because the lollipop stick was in the way.

I pull back and stare, my eyebrow raising just a bit.

“Do you mind getting rid of the lollipop? I’m trying to kiss you properly but it is sort of in the way.” I ask in a whisper.

Anything louder would ruin the moment.

He smirks at me.

“Sorry princess no can do. You’ll just have to make do.” I sigh in annoyance. I reach up and grab the stick of the lollipop and slowly pull it out of his mouth. He bites down for a moment before releasing it with a pop, his eyes on my face the entire time.

My throat tightens and I take a much needed deep breath.

My pants get tighter.

I hold the lollipop in my hand and lean down on my arm to kiss him.

It was sloppy and wet. No rhyme or reason to the way our mouths moved against each other.

At some point in the kiss he removes his hand from his pants, places one hand on my bottom to pull our lower halves together, and the other hand on my head pulling me deeper into the kiss.

As if we planned it we both break apart from the messy kiss to breathe.

I take this time to sit up, place his lollipop back into his mouth, and remove my shirt.

Unfortunately for me my plan to act sexy fails miserably.

My head gets stuck in the hole in my haste to remove it.

“Son of a bitch” I mumble to myself in anger and embarrassment.

I struggle for a few seconds before I hear Gabriel’s laugh.

“Need a hand?” He sits up so I am straddling (more like sitting on) his lap and runs his hands up my legs, past my toned stomach, through the valley of my abs, pauses at my nipples taking the time to pinch at them and play with them, until he finally reaches the shirt.

As he does this my body jumps and twitches.

I want more.

I… I need more.

I moan and pant and beg for more.

He ignores me in favor of slowly taking me apart in my semi-helpless state.

When he decides enough is enough he gives the cursed shirt a tug and pulls it off my head, tossing it somewhere in the room without a care.

His hands go to my waist and he pulls me closer to him.

He pulls my hips, my erection closer to his.

I grind slowly into his lap.

The pleasure dulled by four pairs of clothes in the way.

I moan in frustration.

I want to feel his dick on mine. I want to feel skin on skin pleasure.

I reach down to unzip my pants when he grabs both my wrists in his hands.

“No.”

“But..”

“But nothing. Let’s savor this moment. We have all night. There’s no need to rush.” He mumbles around the lollipop.

I groan.

His hands tighten around my wrist.

“Behave and keep your hands where they are at, if you don’t I’ll be forced to tie you up and have my wicked way with you.”

I feel myself get harder at his words.

I am not a kinky person. Most of the sex I had was vanilla at best minus the foursome I had a few moths ago.

However the thought of him tying me up and being completely helpless and at his mercy sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

_Something to think about later._

He makes a slurping sound on the lollipop. It was the equivalent of clearing ones throat to remind someone that they are still there.

I look down into his eyes.

He grins at me.

“Perhaps we can talk about adding ropes into this later” he says.

My penis twitches.

I doubt he feels it but he grinds into me roughly.

He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and kisses me hard.

This time the kiss wasn’t as sloppy. The movements were precise and calculated.

I lick at his lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth.

He denies me by pulling back, sticking the lollipop in my mouth and then kissing down my neck.

It felt heavenly.

I could do nothing but moan and lift my head just a tad higher in hopes that he wouldn’t stop.

He licks, sucks, nibbles, and occasionally bites his way around my neck and down to my nipples.

As much as I want to reach down and relieve the pressure in my pants I don’t.

I leave my hands were he left them, like he told me to.

“Such a good boy. I didn’t think you would listen when I said keep your hands where they are” He says, breath hitting my spit soaked nipple.

I shiver in pleasure.

I can feel his smirk as he feels my body shudder.

“You deserve a reward for listening so well.”

He pushes me off his lap.

“Don’t move an inch,” He commands.

He stands up on the bed and hooks his thumbs into his waistline.

My breathing stops before speeding up.

He teases me by rubbing his thumbs inside the liner for a bit. Front to back and back to front. He pulls his thumbs out of his pants and takes one hand and plays with his nipple while the other hand unzips his pants fully.

_Holy fucking hell! He’s not wearing any underwear!_

It takes everything in me not to undress my lower half and jerk off to the display in front of me.

“Gabriel…. please….” I beg.

He said I was going to be rewarded but this is more like a punishment.

I suck hard on the lollipop, hoping that it would give me some type of relief.

It did not.

He lowers the waistline on his hips and lets gravity take over.

In less than a few seconds his pants are around his ankles and I’m staring at a very impressive cock.

My hands tighten.

He stops playing with his nipple and walks up to me. He takes the lollipop out of my mouth and places it back into his mouth.

His length a few centimeters in front of my face.

I want that in my mouth.

I want that in me.

_Fuck this, If I lean forward just a bit…_

A hand in my hair pulls me back to reality.

“You weren’t thinking about breaking the rules were you Jacky boy?” He growls out, hand tightening, pulling my head back to look him in his eyes.

“No… I was just… um... admiring and fantasizing about your cock.” I answer with half the truth.

“Oh? Tell me what you were fantasizing”, he says while gently rubbing the tip of his length over my lips.

I lick my lips in attempt to taste him.

He roughly pulls my hair so my neck is stretched back almost to the point of serious pain.

It takes a lot not to whimper.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me. Without. Permission. Understand?” I don’t answer fast enough and he pulls even harder on my head.

Tears well up in my eyes. “Yes sir! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” I apologize quickly.

“Good boy. Now go on! Tell me what you pictured.” He releases the harsh grip on my head and even pets it.

He resumes gently rubbing his penis on my face.

“I.. um.. I pictured you roughly fucking my throat until I gag. Hand in my hair pulling my face into your crotch holding me there until I am close to passing out from lack of oxygen.” I gasp and pause my words as the tip of his dick gently enters into my my mouth before quickly leaving and going back to rubbing my face. “I really want to Sixty nine with you, me underneath you gagging on your cock as you grind into my face while at the same time you prepare me so I can be fucked by you. I..”

In mid sentence he roughly shoves his cock deep into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat.

I gag harshly.

He holds my head down for what felt like forever but was probably only a minute. He pulls my face off his dick.

He pulls my head up to look at him.

He smirks.

“Try not to throw up on me.”

That is the only warning I get before he brings my head back to his lap.

He roughly slams himself down my throat.

Over and over and over again.

He was relentless, powerful, and unpredictable with his thrusts.

One moment he would be face fucking me hard enough where I would gag each and every time he pushed in, the next moment he would be shallowly pumping into my mouth making me taste his essence, in another moment he would be holding my head down onto his lap for a few minutes making breathing very difficult.

I couldn’t predict his next move and I found myself ok with that.

In fact, I fucking love it.

Eventually he pulls me off of him and pulls me to the edge of the bed so my head and shoulders are hanging off of it.

He hops down from standing on the bed and kneels in front of my face.

My face is red and wet, my lips swollen from the previous kissing and face fucking.

No matter how hard I try I can’t seem to catch my breath.

I don’t feel attractive at this moment.

Somehow despite the rough treatment I am still extremely hard in my pants and underwear.

_I could honestly hammer nails with my dick at this point, that would probably be less painful than it is now._

He stares at me, hands gently rubbing my upside down face.

He slowly leans in and kisses me.

The gentleness in the kiss is strange after the roughness he just showed.

I didn’t hate the gentleness but I certainly didn’t want it at this moment.

Isn’t that a strange thing.

My own submissiveness surprises me. I thought this level of submission was on for porn and erotica not reallife. It’s crazy how much I want to be fucked like I’m hated. I have never in my life ever wanted to be treated like a whore in the back of an alleyway. Never in my life have I ever wanted to be tied up and taken advantage of in bed. Never in my life….

He bites my bottom lip hard.

“Stay with me kiddo. I don’t want you lost in that pretty little head of yours.”

I nod as best I can,” I’m sorry Gabriel.”

He smiles just a bit.

He stands up and leans over my body; his dick in front of my face.

I can’t see what he’s doing but I can feel him unzip my pants and reach through the hole in my boxers.

He brings my legs up and tells me to leave them in a V shape in the air.

I moan loudly as his hand finally grasps my dick.

At that moment he thrusts his dick into my cheek.

I turn my head slightly to take him by my mouth.

My hands go around his waist and I grab his ass.

I can feel his butt flexing with each thrust he does into my mouth.

His hands are massaging my penis roughly.

I can’t help but moan, the vibrations causing him to moan.

He takes a small step forward entrapping my head between his legs forcing me to take him deeper.

He thrusts harder as he leans down and takes me into his mouth, deepthroating me in one go.

**_…._ **

**_“The lack of preparation or knowledge for his impromptu deepthroating caused a chain reaction I will forever be embarrassed by.”_ **

**_“What happened Sam? Why will you be embarrassed?”_ **

**_“Are you sure you need to know every last detail? Can’t we just… I don’t know skip this part?”_ **

**_“Unfortunately not. For me to evaluate your psych I need to know everything leading up to the events of you burying your friends.” I sigh quietly._ **

**_….._ **

His dick hit the back of my throat and he paused his action.

I moved my tongue as best I could in this state trying to bring him even more pleasure.

As I am pleasuring him he takes me deep into his mouth.

I feel myself hit the back of his throat.

I moan around his cock.

My gag reflexes take over and I can feel myself heaving.

I try to get him to move but he doesn’t.

Instead he starts moving his mouth up and down my length.

My gagging gets worse.

I start to slap his ass so that he gets the message.

I put my legs down and somewhat squeeze them together in hopes that he stops sucking my dick.

He is mad when he pulls off my dick with a pop.

My heaving is continuous.

Tears well up in my eyes.

“There better be a good fucking reason you are causing such a fu…”

Before he could finish I vomit all over his dick and my face.

He rushes to pull out of my mouth and turns me over so I don’t choke.

The vomit is liquidity and an odd pink color for some reason.

I am absolutely mortified.

It smells like alcohol and acid.

It burns my face and my throat just a bit, I can only imagine how his dick must feel.

My face is complexly red. Tears sliding down my face from the force of my gagging.

Fear, disgust, embarrassment, anger, and sadness flow through my veins.

“Gabriel I am so so so so sorry! I tried to warn you but …”

Laughter fills the room.

He’s laughing at me. I can only stare as he falls to the ground holding his slightly pudgy stomach and laughs for all he’s worth.

I’m not sure how to take it. “I am … so sorry for… for laughing… little one… but I’ve never…. had someone…” the rest of his apology is cut off by him laughing even harder.

My face flushes in shame.

I stand up to find my shirt so I can leave.

I take a quick look around the room and notice that my shirt landed on the dresser.

I walk over to pick it up but before I can Gabriel’s arms are around my waist hands pinning mine to the dresser.

“Where are you going?” I turn my head to look at him and seeing that he is giving me the dirtiest look, no trace of laughter in his eyes.

Its scary on how fast he changed emotions.

My body shudders, but not in pleasure.

My fight or flight instincts kick in for some reason.

“I was just going to go…”

“You aren’t going anywhere. The night is still young and I’m unsatisfied. We are going to finish what we started.”

I gulp in fear.

“But I just threw up all over you!” I say while trying to retract myself from him.

“Does it feel like I care?” He grinds his hips into my leg and to my surprise his erection is still there.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, my little pet. We are going to go take a shower and clean off the mess you made, I am going to brush your teeth to get that taste out of your mouth and then we are going come back into this room where I am going to lean you over this bed and fuck you until you possibly pass out. Any objections ‘Jack’?”

As he speaks the erection I lost immediately after throwing up is comes back just as quickly as it left. 

It’s a weird feeling to be turned on yet afraid of the person you are with.

It makes no sense if I’m being honest. I’m supposed to be the smart one between me and Dean yet here I am making extremely stupid decisions.

I should leave and never look back. Something feels off about him. 

“No sir. I have no objections.”

He grabs my arm in a surprisingly gentle way and leads me to his medium sized bathroom.

The walls were an odd shade of green and the floor was white tile.

In front of a tub laid a white rectangle floor mat.

The shower curtain looked like someone took blood and went Jackson Pollock all over it.

It was unnerving to say the least.

I ignore it just like I’ve been ignoring all signs tonight.

“Sit on the toilet.”

I do as I am told. He goes to the sink and grabs a toothbrush from its holder.

“Um… I don’t mean to be rude but do you have a non used toothbrush?”

“You just had my dick in your mouth as well as swapped spit with me since we walked out of the club and you are worried about using a clean toothbrush?”

_Touché._

I stay silent.

He puts toothpaste on the bristles and then puts water on it.

He steps in my direction.

I hold up my hand to take the toothbrush, a glare prompting me to lower it.

“I will be brushing your teeth. Now open up.”

He takes his time going over my teeth.

First the upper row then the bottom, left to right and back again.

He brushes my tongue with the scrubber on the back of the toothbrush.

He went far enough back that I gagged again almost throwing up a second time.

He chuckles darkly.

The sound of it makes my dick jump.

I shiver but I’m not sure if it’s from fear, pleasure, or the cold.

Probably all three.

Once he’s done with brushing my tongue and teeth, he pulls me up and pushes me in front of the sink.

He bends me over.

“Spit”

I do so.

He then grinds his still hard as rock dick into my backside.

He then goes over to the shower and turns it on. He plays with the temperature for a moment before stepping in and calling me to follow him.

_**……..** _

_**“The shower itself was uneventful. He washed my face and my hair and I washed up his penis. Then he rimmed and fingered me open until I almost collapsed in the shower.”** _

_**“That sounds pretty eventful to me.”** _

_**“Compared to when we got out of the shower and back into the room it was for all intents and purposes uneventful.”** _

_**……..** _

We rush out of the shower and head back to the room.

Gabriel leads me blindly to the room.

His hands holding my face down so I can kiss him as he pushes me in the right direction.

The kiss is back to sloppy and unorganized. Rushed and hectic. Playful yet somewhat serious.

When we make it to the bed he pushes me roughly on to it.

He climbs up after me and spreads my legs.

His erection sliding against mine teasingly as he leans up to continue kissing me.

We grind for a few minutes while our tongues wrestle and our hands play with each other’s nipples.

His right hand leaves my nipple and heads south.

At first I thought he was going to jerk me off a bit but he doesn’t.

Instead he grabs ahold of his dick and lines it up with my hole.

“Gabriel wait a second we need a condom and lube…”

He ignores me and slams hard into my anus.

My body tenses up and I scream.

Tears fall from my eyes as pain takes ahold of my body.

I pant harshly and try not to move.

“You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you! Pull out!” I demand.

“Mmmm no. Just be still you’ll be fine,” he says softly while pushing his face into my neck, sucking on it in attempt to leave a hickey.

I try to wiggle out of his grasp but the burn is too much to handle.

I lose my erection fast.

The pain way to much of a mood killer.

I stay as still as possible waiting for the pain to lessen so I can get out him out of me and leave.

_Who the fuck just brutally enters a person they just met without a condom and lube? This was a mistake. I need to get out of here as soon as possible._

After a few minutes the pain is almost bearable. I give my hips a slight wiggle to see if I can move without the need to cry out.

**_…….._ **

**_“Sam, are you saying you were forced into sex?”_ **

**_“No not really. Gabriel felt my movements and thought that meant I was ready to go. Ready for him to move. I wasn’t. The pain wasn’t as bad as the first thrust but it wasn't better either. Anal sex isn’t as glorious and beautiful as they make it seem in fanfiction or porn.”_ **

**_“You were raped Sam. Of course it wasn’t beautiful or glorious. What he did was wrong.”_ **

**_I sigh._ **

**_“No. It wasn’t rape and it wasn't wrong. It actually felt right if that makes any sense. Sure it was painful and I cried and wanted it to stop but at the same time if I really wanted out of it I’m sure I could have overpowered him and left. Right?”_ **

**_The lady tries to say something but I cut her off. The look of pity on her face evident._ **

**_“Perhaps I should explain better. He didn’t rape me, per say, despite my initial reluctance.”_ **

**_“Sam…”_ **

**_“After a few thrusts, a few well aimed thrusts, I began to enjoy it. Once again my erection came back full force begging to be touched. I wanted him to fuck me harder and faster. Hell I begged him to destroy me. I don’t really even know what that means but I’m the moment I didn’t care.”_ **

**_……._ **

Sweat runs down my face and onto my neck.

His sweat runs down his forehead, onto his nose and drips down onto me mingling with my own sweat.

Despite the humidity and heat he continues ramming into me at an impressive speed.

Whether he’s doing it on purpose or not, Gabriel slams into my prostate repeatedly.

The pleasure mixes with pain.

It hurts so good.

He’s balls slap into mine as he fucks into me.

The sound of skin on skin slapping makes me harder than I thought possible.

Our combined sweat creates a pleasurable friction on my cock as it moves up and down in between my abs and his stomach.

My eyes are closed and I’m trying to etch the odd mixture of feelings into my brain to remember for later.

Gabriel quickly pulls out and my eyes snap open.

I make an embarrassing whining noise questioning why he was stopping.

He has one hand tightly wrapped around the base of his cock and the other hand wiping sweat from his brow.

“Turn around and get on all fours Sa—Jack” he demands in a low growl like voice.

I do as he says as quick as I can.

My butt protests the movement.

The pain already setting in from being stretched without proper lubrication.

_Three fingers definitely was not enough preparation. Next time he’s doing more… wait next time? Should there even be a next time?_

A sharp pain blooms from my back side.

A hand in my hair pulls me up so my back is to his front and my asshole is right above his dick.

“You need to stay focused on me pet,” he thrusts harshly into me causing a pained grunt to leave my lips, “ I don’t like being ignored. Do you understand.”

With each word he sharply thrusts into me. I nod my head as best I can.

“Yes sir. Yes yes yes yes YES!”

He thrusts up into me as I slam down created even louder, filthier sounds.

I am a moaning and pliant mess.

I can focus on nothing but how good he’s making me feel.

He pulls my head back and my body arches into a weird U shape.

He bites my neck hard enough to make it bleed and pushes me so my face is pushed into the mattress.

His hips move faster and I can’t keep up with him.

He is acting like an animal.

It’s as if all human thoughts left his head and all he’s thinking about is breeding his bitch. I realize that in this moment that’s all I am, his bitch, his toy, his pet.

For some reason that’s what brings me unbelievably close to the edge.

“Gabe… Gabriel please! I need you to touch me. I need to cum please I can’t hold it anymore. Please I am begging you.” I cry out, tears rushing down my face the pleasure/pained mix becoming too much and yet not enough. 

He hears my pleas and takes pity on me because I’m that moment he reaches his arm around my hip and starts rub me just as quickly as he is fucking me.

Fortunately for me his palm is moist from the sweat and my cock has been leaking nonstop for a while because without it my dick would have been rubbed raw.

His thrusts become hectic. He is close to cumming.

It’s a race between us. Who will be the one to cum first?

He moves his hand even faster on my cock and continuously nails my prostate dead on.

I probably could have held out even with that but he leans down and starts whispering into my ear about how submissive I was and how proud of me he was and how he loved my ass.

I cum with his name on my lips.

The high I feel is unmeasurable.

It’s better than that weed I tried previously AND the foursome with Jess, Ruby, and Brady.

I was literally on cloud nine.

Everything floated away I felt no pain, no fear, no anger nothing but pleasure.

When I finally came down to Earth again I was laying on my side, my face buried into a chest.

Arms wrapped loosely around my form, hands rubbing circles on my back, blanket covering my lower half, as well as legs and feet tangled with mine.

I wanted to ask what happened, if I should leave, when didn’t use any protection or lubricant as well as a few other things but the only thing my mind and body said to do at that moment was sleep.

Who am I to deny my body that small luxury?

I can worry about everything else in the morning.

“Cotton Candy…” I mumble half asleep, exhaustion slowly creeping in.

“Hmm?” Gabriel hums in question quietly.

“The lollipop flavor was cotton candy. That’s my favorite kind.” I whisper into his chest.

He chuckles lowly. “Sleep little Sammy. Get some rest, I’m not even close to being satisfied.”

He kisses the top of my head. I groan quietly.

_This is going to be a very long night._

_————————————————————————_

**_“What happened after that?”_ **

**_“After being woken up several times through out the night I decided that despite the misgivings I had about Gabriel I definitely wanted to try to keep seeing him. I don’t know why but there was this urge to stay by his side. Is that wrong of me?“_ **

**_“Not at all Sam. As the saying goes, ‘Like a moth to a flame, it’s desire and undoing is one in the same’.”_ **

**_“That’s beautiful. That could possibly be a name for a story or something” I say while looking into her eyes a small smile on my lips._ **

**_She smiles back._ **

**_“What happened after that night and after you left?”_ **

**_“Everything was fine. We went on extravagant dates, he showered me in gifts, he spoiled me. He treated me like I was someone precious. Like I was the most important person to him. We dated for a year. It was nice. It was spectacular. It was wonderful All the mistrust, fear, anger, and really any negative emotion went away. It was beautiful. It was a lie. A horribly beautiful lie. My dreams turned into nightmares in the course of a few hours.”_ **

**_A few tears fall from my eyes at the memory._ **

**_“What happened Sam?”_ **

**_”It all started when we went on our one year anniversary. He told me he wanted to surprise me and to meet him at the Elysian Fields Hotel for my gift. Why he wanted to go to a five star hotel like that was beyond me but I learned early on not to question him or his methods. He gets very... um ... upset when I questioned him.”_ **

**_The lady gives me a look._ **

**_I look down and roll my eyes slightly._ **

**_“It’s not as bad as you think. Don’t judge me.”_ **

**_“Continue on please Sam. What happened on the night of your one year anniversary?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write smut to save my life. 
> 
> Leave me some feedback so I can get better! Those who do will get a virtual hug!!


End file.
